Talk:Warriors of the Lake - The Four Powers
UPDATE!! The prophecy is about to come into play. Wait for updates!! Forestpaw13- Prophecy Maker! wow this is really L O N G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMTT! I LOVE bird paw! *sigh* That'll be Jordan. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 01:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I love it I really love this, and i love how it has some length to it, but i think that it needs to be continued! lol. -- Dawnfeather 06:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Why, thank you! It's the longest page on the wiki, you know! I work on it whenever I can, when I'm not grounded! -- Forestpaw13 06:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) oooh, a hint of romance between Forestheart and Brushkit. Isn't that sort of wrong though? -- Dawnfeather 07:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOO romance! Eew! No way. Forestheart loves Lightheart, remember? And Forestheart only admires Brushkit's personality. Actually, I fit what I think is my friend's personality into Brushkit. I'm sorry that it looks like romance, but hopefully it won't turn out that way. Hee hee... -- Forestpaw13 What a story!The Other Four are scary.Who'll fight them off? [[User:Grayravenpaw| 'Grayravenpaw; ]]07:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Forestpaw, forgot about that! Noooo! Rushfoot! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! -- Dawnfeather 00:13, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, poor Rushfoot! User:AutumnSky GOOOOOOO Harerush! He's awesome...so is Trailspine! Yay! Well, they're all pretty cool, but those two are waaaaaay awesome! Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 18:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) -wing Wow, you have a lot of cats finishing with 'Wing. Birdwing, Jaywing, Silverwing. How about they name their kit Wingkit? -- Dawnfeather 06:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget Waterwing. And they're all RiverClan. --Mallinois Cinder-Wolf 18:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Well, sor''ry''! I like the suffix! I've always wanted to be called Wing, but, you know... Anyway, Wing just seems to fit with all of those names, you know what I mean? You both know the feeling when you've found a perfect name, and you want to share it with the world! All of my names are like that, except one or two. It's just those names are found in a real Warriors book, and I don't want to copy her names, unless I use them as real characters in the book. I just think that's wrong in every way possible (unless they're characters in the story, then I don't mind)! But, yeah, sorry if you don't like the ''-Wing'' thing, but I do! Enjoy [[Warriors of the Lake- The Four Powers|Warriors of the Lake]]! Forestpaw13 I don't mind at all! I like it, but I just felt like pointing it out. :D --[[User:Dawnfeather| '''Dawnfeather ]] talk! 14:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Great I like this. You're a good writer. Sparrowsong 19:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Why, thank you! Congrats, by the way, on being nominated for an admin! How do I support? Forestpaw13 Under the names of the nominees, there should be a list of people under 'support.' Just add your name to that list. Sparrowsong 19:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I'll do that right now! Enjoy reading! [[User:Forestpaw13|''Forestpaw13]] HELP! Somebody who reads this story A LOT- can you help me? :I need you to make four rosters of characters- names based on the VERY BEGINNING of the story. Put the names in EXACTLY how you first see them- If their name changes later, then I'll change it in the sequel. I'll give you full editing ability to the rosters- whoever reads the story a lot and likes doing this stuff, you can do it. Make sure you're on a lot! Whoever gets here first gets to do it! Thanks! Forestpaw13 :I've read this, I'll do it for ThunderClan. --Mallinois Cinder-Wolf 14:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I'll do Riverclan. --[[User:Dawnfeather| '''Dawnfeather' ]] talk! 14:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) EEE! Thank you! :D You two ROCK! Forestpaw13 I'll do Shadow, it's my second fav.! (RiverClan is my first) Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 00:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) You rock too! :D You three deserve characters in the story... (key word: deserve) :*wink wink* go to my talk page and put kit names there... I choose warrior names! And what Clan to put them in! *wink wink* Forestpaw13 Chapters=Short I like it, its good, but some chapters are a little short to be called chapters. --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 18:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, no they're not. I personally think that if it's longer than the height of my monitor, then it is long enough to be a chapter. I make sure of that. :) 4 the 4est! 23:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I LOVE it!! I haven't exacly finished reading it but I'm almost done!! (ps i loev harerush's name as well)[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-Valentine ღ']] Thanks. Too bad it gets wasted eventually... Dx... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 01:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Great fanfic!!! I love it!! By the way, is Hollystar meant to be Hollyleaf in the future? And is Flamepelt Flametail in the future before we new his warrior name? Or do they just share the first part of the name??? Raffyjack123 22:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) (Forest not logged in) Hollystar is Hollyleaf- I first wrote this when I thought she was going to be leader. Flamepelt is Flametail, yeah. :) Oh, ok, great story by the way! Am I correct in assuming that Strongstar is Future Breezepelt? Raven Randomness! 23:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, this story ROCKS! Great work, Forest! d(^_^)b Raven Randomness! 00:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Agh, never saw this. Strongstar is the future Breezepelt- wrote this story back before Sunrise came out. I honestly thought he would get nicer- I thought wrong. Thanks, BTW! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 01:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh My....I didn't notice that before.... I didn't notice this before, but Mudspots? Her named used to be Featherclaw, until I had a poll on some thing to change it. I didn't even notice util just now!!! LOL that's weird. If U Seek Clover 15:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Did you know? You've used the letter 'e' 15589 times in this fanfiction? ;) Just thought you wanted to know. I love it though! Auria 11:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) That's really, really cool. LOL This was one of my first ones, can you tell? [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 12:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ;P Hm, I can, not to say that this is bad in anyway, but just because your writing has improved as you continued writing. ;) Auria 21:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) That's what I meant. xD [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 21:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Its......EPIC Do you like mine Foresty i dont meant to some what copy you 'Birdstar'''You infected me with mildew? 03:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) WOAHH. I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS SOOO YOUNG. :O I've only gotten better. :) for sty 02:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC)